Deak's story
by Usagi-chun
Summary: Kanda, Allen, Tyki are forcing Lavi to tell him his past but instead of giving it to them. he secretly makes them find out
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Kanda: Hey Lavi.

Lavi: Yes Kanda?

Kanda: I have a question for you.

*Allen and Tyki come out with a bag of popcorn acting all suspicious*

Lavi: What's going on here and what is your question?

Kanda: You know all of our stories and every last single drop of secrets how come we don't yours?

Allen: Yea. I mean it can't be that bad.  
Lavi: It doesn't matter anyways you guys are the most interesting and also I'm just a bookman.

Tyki: Don't make us force you or anything.

*Everyone had an evil grin across their faces. Kanda had Mugen all ready to go just in case*

Lavi: Please don't make me tell. *looks at Kanda all pitiful with his red hair all messy in his face*

*Kanda pins him against the wall and grins as the others sneakily goes behind the wall and secretly tie Lavi to it*

Allen: Ok Kanda he is all tied up

Kanda: Good job Moyashi

Allen: My name is Allen get it right

Lavi: I refuse to tell and you guys can't make me either.

Bookman: Hahaha. Why are you tied up Lavi?

Tyki: Oh, that's easy we are trying to force him to tell us his story

Bookman: This should be interesting as well.

Allen: You don't know his story?

Bookman: Not before he decided to become a bookman in the first place. Remember he is the 49th bookman after all.

Lavi: You don't?

Bookman: Why are you so surprised at that?

Lavi: I thought you knew everything about me.

Kanda: Come on and tell us Baka Usagi.

Lavi: *sighing* Fine but first you have to untie me and we have to take a trip to see someone that lives in Australia.

Everyone but bookman: AUSTRALIA?

Bookman: Yes, that is where he was born.

Deak's story

It was a warm trip to Australia where Lavi once lived and knew very well. He never really imagined coming back to this island ever again. He really didn't want to be here due to the sadness that the place gave him when he said goodbye. Lavi well knew that the person he was looking for was going to be tough and kind of easy. The plane finally landed in his home town. A smile came across his face instantly. Kanda, Allen, Tyki and Bookman became worried on how he was feeling.

"Hey Lavi, are you feeling ok?" Kanda asked in a soft tone only Lavi could here.

"Yea, why?" asked Lavi who was really lost now.

"You seem to be happier than usual." Allen explained as they were getting off the plane.

"Oh that's because it feels so good to be back here." Lavi replied. "Just follow me."

They all followed Lavi into this small little village where children ran across the street after each other playing tag or pretending to shoot each other with fake imaginary guns. Kanda looked and Allen which just shrugged. They had no idea what was going on. Tyki just seemed amused by everything and the sights all around. Bookman could tell Lavi was happy to be back home no matter how much he denies it but Lavi couldn't be blamed so was he.

Just at the cross roads there was a little shop that everyone surrounded it. The shop was collapsed in and a voices screaming out help. All five of them rushed to the crowd, fought through it. They finally made to the front of the entrance. Lavi's smile disappeared instantly because he knew who was trapped in there.

"Someone please help my baby." Cried this old woman.

"Everyone stand back now before the shop falls completely." Allen ordered in a harsh but nice tone.

"Lavi, don't freeze up. Come and help me!" Barked Kanda.

Lavi came to help Kanda to raise the fallen roof on the girl who was now unconscious. They both dragged her out of there before the whole shop came down on top of them. The town's people cheered all happily. Kanda looked over at Lavi's face which was filled with sadness once again. Tyki came behind Lavi and hugged him.

"Let's get her to the hospital." Suggested Tyki to Lavi and the old woman.

"Thank you so much." The old woman said. "My name is Heather and that is Raisa my granddaughter."

"Your welcome. My name is Tyki and over there is Allen with the white hair, Kanda with the Mugen, Lavi with the red hair and that is Bookman with the ugly hair." Tyki said smiling.

"Have we met before?" asked Heather to Lavi.

Lavi looked at Bookman to ask permission to tell who he really was but Bookman just shooked his head no. "I'm sorry but we have not." Lavi replied.

All of them were waiting for the doctor to come out with the news about the girl. Bookman left them alone to go see someone very special. Tyki had Allen on his lap who was asleep and Kanda was keeping an eye out for Lavi. Heather was in the back with the doctor. The waiting room was very quiet something they were not use to at all.

"What's going on here?" asked Kanda quietly to Lavi.

"What do you mean?" wondered Lavi.  
"I mean why we are in the hospital, why are you worried and why has the script turn into a story?" Kanda asked again.

"Number one and Number two are because I know the chick that is back there and she is someone very close to me and probably thinks I'm dead. Number three I don't know asked the author." Replied Lavi.

"Let me guess either she was your girlfriend?" wondered Kanda.

"Nope, we never became a couple even though we should have. She was my friend before Bookman came and found me. I set my mind to become a bookman but my time runs out before I have the chance to come back here. There is a reason why I am the 49th bookman and Lavi is my 49th name. I had a different name." Lavi replied drifting into the quietness of the room. By this time Allen and Tyki was awake and paying attention to what Lavi had to say.

"What was your name before you joined the Order?" asked Allen all sleepy like.

"I am not aloud to tell. Not because that Panda Geezer told me I couldn't either." Replied Lavi sourly. All of the sudden Bookman came out of nowhere and kicked Lavi right in the face like always.

"When will you learn?" wondered Bookman. "Has the doctor come out yet with any news?"

"Nope." Growled Kanda and Tyki.

**Chapter 2**

The sun was slowly coming out beyond the ocean view as the doctor came out with sad eyes and very pale skin. He glanced around the room to find the person that the girl has requested. Kanda stood up ready to slice the doctor up if he didn't gave them the news that they have been waiting for hours for. Tyki gave the doctor you might want to tell us the news before you get hurt look.

"I would like to see someone who goes by the name Deak." The doctor said in a very quiet voice.

"We don't know anyone named that." Allen said politely.

"Hey Bookman, can you please create a distraction or something so I can go with him?" whispered Lavi to Bookman into his ear.

Bookman throw an old powder grenade that blow up in a cloud of thick dust that Lavi could escape into it. The powder smelt so bad that it knocked out everyone in the room including him which was really funny. Lavi had his bandanna over his mouth and nose so none of that powder would make him fall into a deep sleep. The hallway he had to walk down seemed forever to him. At the end of the hall there was the room he finally came upon on.

"You may go in." said the doctor.

"Thanks." Replied Lavi. "Hey, are you awake?"  
"D-Deak is that you?" Raisa softly asked.

"Yes, its me. How are you?' Lavi asked as he sat down right beside her.

"I'm doing a lot better thanks to you and your friends. All this time I thought you would never come back." Raisa said almost in tears of joy.

"Um…yea. I'm not actually aloud to be back here and talking to you." Sighed Lavi.

"That's not right. Let me guess the Black Order doesn't like their people contacting their friends or family." Snapped Raisa quickly.

"That's not true. We don't contact you guys because we care for your safety that's all. And we don't want you guys to become an Akuma where we are force to kill you." Explained Lavi as best as he could to her.  
"I know remember because one of the Black Order people killed my family." Raisa said still snapping.

"So are you mad that work for the Black Order and the other branches?" wondered Lavi.

"No I'm not, because that was what you wanted to do. You're my friend and I could never be mad at you." Answered Raisa.


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

Kanda: Hey Lavi.

Lavi: Yes Kanda?

Kanda: I have a question for you.

*Allen and Tyki come out with a bag of popcorn acting all suspicious*

Lavi: What's going on here and what is your question?

Kanda: You know all of our stories and every last single drop of secrets how come we don't yours?

Allen: Yea. I mean it can't be that bad.  
Lavi: It doesn't matter anyways you guys are the most interesting and also I'm just a bookman.

Tyki: Don't make us force you or anything.

*Everyone had an evil grin across their faces. Kanda had Mugen all ready to go just in case*

Lavi: Please don't make me tell. *looks at Kanda all pitiful with his red hair all messy in his face*

*Kanda pins him against the wall and grins as the others sneakily goes behind the wall and secretly tie Lavi to it*

Allen: Ok Kanda he is all tied up

Kanda: Good job Moyashi

Allen: My name is Allen get it right

Lavi: I refuse to tell and you guys can't make me either.

Bookman: Hahaha. Why are you tied up Lavi?

Tyki: Oh, that's easy we are trying to force him to tell us his story

Bookman: This should be interesting as well.

Allen: You don't know his story?

Bookman: Not before he decided to become a bookman in the first place. Remember he is the 49th bookman after all.

Lavi: You don't?

Bookman: Why are you so surprised at that?

Lavi: I thought you knew everything about me.

Kanda: Come on and tell us Baka Usagi.

Lavi: *sighing* Fine but first you have to untie me and we have to take a trip to see someone that lives in Australia.

Everyone but bookman: AUSTRALIA?

Bookman: Yes, that is where he was born.

Deak's story

It was a warm trip to Australia where Lavi once lived and knew very well. He never really imagined coming back to this island ever again. He really didn't want to be here due to the sadness that the place gave him when he said goodbye. Lavi well knew that the person he was looking for was going to be tough and kind of easy. The plane finally landed in his home town. A smile came across his face instantly. Kanda, Allen, Tyki and Bookman became worried on how he was feeling.

"Hey Lavi, are you feeling ok?" Kanda asked in a soft tone only Lavi could here.

"Yea, why?" asked Lavi who was really lost now.

"You seem to be happier than usual." Allen explained as they were getting off the plane.

"Oh that's because it feels so good to be back here." Lavi replied. "Just follow me."

They all followed Lavi into this small little village where children ran across the street after each other playing tag or pretending to shoot each other with fake imaginary guns. Kanda looked and Allen which just shrugged. They had no idea what was going on. Tyki just seemed amused by everything and the sights all around. Bookman could tell Lavi was happy to be back home no matter how much he denies it but Lavi couldn't be blamed so was he.

Just at the cross roads there was a little shop that everyone surrounded it. The shop was collapsed in and a voices screaming out help. All five of them rushed to the crowd, fought through it. They finally made to the front of the entrance. Lavi's smile disappeared instantly because he knew who was trapped in there.

"Someone please help my baby." Cried this old woman.

"Everyone stand back now before the shop falls completely." Allen ordered in a harsh but nice tone.

"Lavi, don't freeze up. Come and help me!" Barked Kanda.

Lavi came to help Kanda to raise the fallen roof on the girl who was now unconscious. They both dragged her out of there before the whole shop came down on top of them. The town's people cheered all happily. Kanda looked over at Lavi's face which was filled with sadness once again. Tyki came behind Lavi and hugged him.

"Let's get her to the hospital." Suggested Tyki to Lavi and the old woman.

"Thank you so much." The old woman said. "My name is Heather and that is Raisa my granddaughter."

"Your welcome. My name is Tyki and over there is Allen with the white hair, Kanda with the Mugen, Lavi with the red hair and that is Bookman with the ugly hair." Tyki said smiling.

"Have we met before?" asked Heather to Lavi.

Lavi looked at Bookman to ask permission to tell who he really was but Bookman just shooked his head no. "I'm sorry but we have not." Lavi replied.

All of them were waiting for the doctor to come out with the news about the girl. Bookman left them alone to go see someone very special. Tyki had Allen on his lap who was asleep and Kanda was keeping an eye out for Lavi. Heather was in the back with the doctor. The waiting room was very quiet something they were not use to at all.

"What's going on here?" asked Kanda quietly to Lavi.

"What do you mean?" wondered Lavi.  
"I mean why we are in the hospital, why are you worried and why has the script turn into a story?" Kanda asked again.

"Number one and Number two are because I know the chick that is back there and she is someone very close to me and probably thinks I'm dead. Number three I don't know asked the author." Replied Lavi.

"Let me guess either she was your girlfriend?" wondered Kanda.

"Nope, we never became a couple even though we should have. She was my friend before Bookman came and found me. I set my mind to become a bookman but my time runs out before I have the chance to come back here. There is a reason why I am the 49th bookman and Lavi is my 49th name. I had a different name." Lavi replied drifting into the quietness of the room. By this time Allen and Tyki was awake and paying attention to what Lavi had to say.

"What was your name before you joined the Order?" asked Allen all sleepy like.

"I am not aloud to tell. Not because that Panda Geezer told me I couldn't either." Replied Lavi sourly. All of the sudden Bookman came out of nowhere and kicked Lavi right in the face like always.

"When will you learn?" wondered Bookman. "Has the doctor come out yet with any news?"

"Nope." Growled Kanda and Tyki.

**Chapter 2**

The sun was slowly coming out beyond the ocean view as the doctor came out with sad eyes and very pale skin. He glanced around the room to find the person that the girl has requested. Kanda stood up ready to slice the doctor up if he didn't gave them the news that they have been waiting for hours for. Tyki gave the doctor you might want to tell us the news before you get hurt look.

"I would like to see someone who goes by the name Deak." The doctor said in a very quiet voice.

"We don't know anyone named that." Allen said politely.

"Hey Bookman, can you please create a distraction or something so I can go with him?" whispered Lavi to Bookman into his ear.

Bookman throw an old powder grenade that blow up in a cloud of thick dust that Lavi could escape into it. The powder smelt so bad that it knocked out everyone in the room including him which was really funny. Lavi had his bandanna over his mouth and nose so none of that powder would make him fall into a deep sleep. The hallway he had to walk down seemed forever to him. At the end of the hall there was the room he finally came upon on.

"You may go in." said the doctor.

"Thanks." Replied Lavi. "Hey, are you awake?"  
"D-Deak is that you?" Raisa softly asked.

"Yes, its me. How are you?' Lavi asked as he sat down right beside her.

"I'm doing a lot better thanks to you and your friends. All this time I thought you would never come back." Raisa said almost in tears of joy.

"Um…yea. I'm not actually aloud to be back here and talking to you." Sighed Lavi.

"That's not right. Let me guess the Black Order doesn't like their people contacting their friends or family." Snapped Raisa quickly.

"That's not true. We don't contact you guys because we care for your safety that's all. And we don't want you guys to become an Akuma where we are force to kill you." Explained Lavi as best as he could to her.  
"I know remember because one of the Black Order people killed my family." Raisa said still snapping.

"So are you mad that work for the Black Order and the other branches?" wondered Lavi.

"No I'm not, because that was what you wanted to do. You're my friend and I could never be mad at you." Answered Raisa.

**Chapter 3**

Lavi and Raisa continued chatting until Kanda, Allen and Tyki interrupted them all ninja like. Allen got the first view of Lavi and Raisa getting really close to each other. But the scene was rudely by Bookman kicking Lavi in the back of the head.

"What was that for you old panda geezer?" shouted Lavi who was twitching on the floor.

"You know the rules against love." Bookman said in a monotone voice.

"So you must be the Bookman that Lavi doesn't like." Raisa said out of nowhere.

"So what." Bookman said all sourly.

Raisa and Bookman just glared at each other like Kanda and Allen does to each other when they get into a fight. Kanda and Allen just shivered at the sight. Tyki was flirting with the nurse who wasn't really a girl. Lavi started bust out laughing because of what was going on. Everyone stopped and looked at him like he was just another insane red-haired, forest green eyed pirate boy.

"What's so funny Baka Usagi?" growled Kanda

"For starters Bookman and Raisa are acting like you and Allen, second of all Tyki is flirting with a cross dresser." Replied Lavi still laughing his ass off.

"WHAT?" yelled Tyki

"Yes I am a cross dresser. My name is Kevin." Kevin said all sweetly like.

"Um….ni-nice to meet you then. I must be going." Tyki said quickly and ran off.

"What did I do wrong?" Kevin asked all heart broken like.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Raisa replied with a smile across her face.

The six of them got out of the hospital to head to lunch and by this time everyone was starving. Allen kept complaining to Kanda, Kanda complaining to Tyki to make Allen shut up, Tyki complaining to Lavi to make Kanda and Allen to shut up. And what does Lavi do absolutely nothing but ignore them. Bookman went off again leaving Lavi in charge which I don't think was a great idea in the first place.

**Chapter 4**

Hey Lavi." Kanda said in a grouchy mood.

"Yes?" replied Lavi.

"When are you going to tell us your story?" Tyki wondered before Kanda had a chance to asked

"I thought you people would get it by now." Lavi replied laughing.

"What's going on? I'm lost." Raisa said with a completely confused look on her pale, sun kissed skin face.

"They want to know my past before I joined the Black Order. But I told them we have to go toAustraliafirst to meet someone special which was you. I had a plan and I thought they would be smart enough to understand my plan." Responded Lavi with a grin on his face.

Kanda, Allen and Tyki still didn't understand what was going on. During lunch they decided to put the puzzle pieces together to see what will happen. It wasn't working as well as they hoped it would. All they needed was one more thing. Which Allen finally realized Lavi's plan the whole time.

Allen kept the plan to himself before it was time to asked Lavi. I really underestimated him this time, thought Allen. Allen started thinking of his past and came to know why Lavi did this. He really didn't have much of a past to explain to his friends. Due to since he became a bookman junior after all. Hmm Lavi didn't want us to feel sorry about him and how much he went through since he is the 49th bookman, thought Allen again.

"You didn't want is to feel sorry for you since you have been through so much. And there is too much of your past to explain on how you became the 49th bookman and how Lavi became your 49th name." Allen started to explain.

"But do you know what my plan was?' Lavi asked all amusing like.

"You wanted us to…..um…..nope I don't have a clue." Tyki said still in a matter of shock that he hit on a cross dresser which was really cute.

"Che. You invited us to come with you to find her so you can propose to her." Kanda said finishing his plan.

Lavi smiled all brightly at Kanda. Bookman came back in a perfect timing. Lavi got down on his knees and pulled out a small velvet black box from his jacket pocket,

"Raisa, before I left you in the first place I told you that I promised to return to you and only you. Bookman started to drag me away but I pulled away from him only for a minute and told you that I love you. I kept my promise by returning to you during your favorite season." Lavi said in his sweet voice.

"Yes, you did return to me during fall and you brought your friends to help and save me also." Raisa said almost in tears due to happiness.

"I have one more thing to say to you before I leave again…..Raisa, will you marry me under Bookman's permission at the Black Order?" Lavi asked as he took her hand into his.

"Even though I don't really like the Black Order but I'm pretty much sure it is not the same anymore. I give my answer to you…Yes, Deak I will marry you." Raisa said in tears for sure this time.

Kanda, Allen, Tyki and Bookman were extremely happy that Lavi finally became a man and so he can stop flirting with every pretty girl he saw. Lavi picked up Raisa and kissed her with a sweet passionate kiss.

"Wait your name was DEAK?" everyone but bookman shouted.

"Yes and if you ever call me that again I will hurt you with my hammer!" threaten Lavi who just turned into Kanda.

A/N: that's the end of his story well kind of. Disclaimer: do not own d gray-man


End file.
